There You'll Be
by lioness1213
Summary: Anakin's thoughts as he is being put in the suit.


I am unconscious. I can feel it. But somewhere, somewhere my mind is working. All I can think of is you. I can feel your pain. How could I have hurt you? I love you. You are everything to me. How could I? I remember being with you. Memories, parts of memories. Of you.

_When I look back on these times_

"Anakin, you have made a commitment to the Jedi. I know it has been your dream to become a Jedi. It would be selfish of to ask you to sacrifice that for me." But I did. I sacrificed everything for you. I love you.

_And the dreams we left behind_

We were getting married. You looked so beautiful, wearing white. You were smiling, happy to be my wife. You could such a perfect woman love me?

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life_

Another time, I was with you on Naboo. I was protecting you from some who wanted to kill you. Who knew it would be me to kill you? For I know now. You are dying.

_When I look back on these days_

You were smiling. I had just told a joke, but what it was I couldn't tell you. I don't remember. All I remember is you smiling at me. At me! Your beautiful face, smiling.

_I'll look and se your face_

I was on the balcony. My dream was so real. I had seen you dying. I didn't know I would harm you then. But there you were, comforting me. Telling me you wouldn't die.

_You were right there for me_

I was on a foreign planet, writing you a letter. I hadn't seen you in months. I wanted you to know how I thought of you on lonely nights. So I wrote you a poem.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

I always felt like you were there, all the time, comforting me. I can still feel that place in my heart. Your place.

_I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be_

We had just arrived on Naboo. I was protecting you. You were telling me about how you had become Queen. I remember being amazed at how high you reached, always trying to be at the top, your dreams were so high.

_Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach_

I had been on duty for hours. My muscles were screaming for rest. I just wanted to get to bed. My mind wandered to you. Just thinking about you made me feel ready to take on the whole droid army.

_I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_

I was on yet another planet far away. I was sick of being away from you. I wanted to go home and hold you in my arms. Until I got your letter. It was long, two pages. I skimmed over descriptions of Senate meetings and rumors. I would read it all later, but right now all I cared about was the end. There it was. "Love, Padme" You loved me! I had already known but it never failed to shock me.

_Your love made me make it through_

_I owe so much to you_

I came home that day tired and mad. They had let me sit on the Council at Chancellor Palpatine's request, but they wouldn't make me a master.

"Anakin," You said "I'm sure they'll make you a master soon." You continued, telling me you had faith in me, telling me you loved me.

_You were right there for me_

I was writing another letter. I tried to write as often as I could. It had become our little routine for me to end letters the same way, every time, with my poem.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

Your laugh, I remember your laugh. No specific time, or place, just your laugh. I love your laugh. Will I ever hear it again? It's stored permanently in my memory, for a night when I have only the stars for company.

_I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be_

I remember countless nights, when you saw the best in me when no one else would. I am my best around you.

'_Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_

I remember you reassuring me, helping me through hard times, and just loving me.. I can feel the life draining from your body, faster and faster. Will you ever be there for me again?

_And I want to thank you know for all the ways_

_you were right there for me_

_you were right there for me_

_Always_

One last letter. From me to you. I love you.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

There you'll be


End file.
